


Waiting Out The Storm

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarry (AU)</p>
<p>Two boys who like to keep themselves to themselves to survive school find themselves in an abandoned bus shelter as a storm build and rages around them. What starts as small talk to pass the time quickly turns into something more personal than either of them ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Out The Storm

Shoving his hands in deeper into the pockets of the varsity jacket Zayn Malik bowed his head against the wind that howled seeming to encourage the rain that pounded against him that could soak his warm yet not waterproof jacket in minutes. Had he kept his temper, he’d have still been at the party, grinding up against Melissa trying to rid the recent thoughts of his curly haired classmate, but Niall Horan had slid between him and Melissa as though he was invisible and without thinking Zayn had punched him square in the nose before fleeing the scene. Darting down an alley he knew would take him to an abandoned bus stop he quickened his pace as his blood started boiling again, not only at the obnoxious way Niall had treated him, had Zayn got the protection of Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson he wouldn’t hesitate to abuse it like Niall did either, his anger was more towards himself for letting the Irish teenager get to them after a long year of being cruel and unsociable towards everyone in an attempt to build up his own protection bubble from taunts if his secret was to ever come out. Ducking into the bus shelter he quickly reached for his cigarettes, thumbling with his lighter until the orange flame finally danced around the unlit cancer stick encouraging him to dip his head forward slightly before deeply inhaling the nicotine within him, closing his eyes he rested his head against the cool plastic enjoying feeling of the bad substance flowing through him.

“They’ll kill you.” The words were spoken slowly in a deep voice he’d recognised anywhere and made him jump a mile cracking his head against the plastic that had been so welcoming just a few moments ago.

“Jeez Style’s what the fuck is wrong with you.” He snapped waiting for his heart rate to return to normal. “Fucking freak hanging around abandoned bus stops.” Thunder rumbled in the far distance as silence fell between the two boys, Zayn continued to smoke his eyes adjusting to the relatively small space lit only by a few street lights on the other side of the road.

“I’m not a freak.” Harry Styles finally stated softly, guilt pinched at Zayn’s inside, he wasn’t a bully or naturally mean he simply didn’t want to end up like he had at his last school, so he’d kept himself to himself, much like Harry did though he’d never known Harry be rude to anyone, even when an insult was thrown his way. “And if I am, then you are too as you’re also hanging out in an abandoned bus stop.” Zayn couldn’t help but smirk, the words were thought out so carefully and he could almost hear the effort it was taking Harry not to fall over them.

“I’m keeping dry from the storm.” He replied in a neutral tone eyes finally resting on the slender frame that was leaning against the same plastic panel as him nearly towards the other end of the shelter only half of him illuminated by the streets lights behind them. “What’s your excuse?” He asked as thunder rumbled again.

“Same.” Harry replied although his certainty was gone and Zayn was sure his eyes were closed.

“Liar!” He called him out focusing on the rise and fall of Harry’s chest, his eyes wondering in admiration down the long torso before him flicking over his hips, before he silently cursed himself, he’d always thought Harry was good looking though it had been watching him bustle in late for Maths that had made Zayn really notice him, the awkwardness as he tried to move quickly without drawing any attention to himself, while carrying a mound of books throwing an apologetic look to the teacher who had waited until Harry had sat down before asking him to leave for being late, a few had snickered but Zayn had watched the other boys face fall briefly before his mask was put back in place and he’d awkwardly exited the room again. “Why you here really?” He tried realising that he was staring.

“Keeping dry from the storm.” Harry repeated his words moving his head slightly to look at Zayn. “Thought you were at Melissa’s big party?” The comment surprised him, Harry walked around as though in his own little world, the common thought was that he was stupid, Zayn wasn’t sure if he believed it as being the new kid he’d had to sit next to Harry in quite a few lessons and often saw him stuffing ‘A’ graded papers into his bag or folders.

“Punched Niall.” He told him casually nerves fluttering in his stomach, not because he cared what Harry thought he told himself even though he couldn’t find another reason why, a soft chuckle escaped the male next to him. “I was dancing with Melissa and he just cut in like I wasn’t there.” Zayn explained even though he hadn’t been asked watching as Harry shook his head his curls moving slightly with the action. “I’ve told you mine, now you tell me yours.” Zayn pushed surprised at his own forwardness.

“Nothing to tell, I’m a freak who likes to hang around abandoned bus shelters.” Harry replied with a shrug shoving his hands in his jeans pocket. Zayn lowered his gaze to the ground as guilt squeezed again noticing for the first time this miss matched panels that run along not only the bottom but the top of the shelter, leaving only the small entrance he’d come through vulnerable to the weather.

“Why don’t you ever stand up for yourself?” Zayn tried this time, he’d promised himself that he wouldn’t befriend anyone and he argued that this wasn't making friends it was simply not waiting out the storm in silence.

“No one listens. Why are you so mean to everyone?” There was a smoothness in the response that pipped Zayn’s curiosity it was too confident for Harry, almost like something he’d practised just in case he was asked, then there was the question thrown in like Harry was always asking people he had managed to ignore for most the school year interrogative questions.

“Easier that way.” Zayn lied feeling himself tense his hands reaching for his cigarettes again he offered one to Harry who shook his head in response. “Why do people say you’re stupid?” He questioned noticing the slender frame tense at the word. The wind seemed to change direction forcing the rain to drum heavily against the plastic as it came in through the small entrance forcing Zayn to shuffle closer to Harry just as the lightning lit up the shelter the thunder seeming to get gradually closer.

“I let them.” Zayn rolled his eyes at another non committal answer that frustrated him as well as intrigued him further.

“Are you?” He pushed in a last attempt at conversation.

“Not like they think I am, I’m awkward and lanky, clumsy and my brain works faster than my mouth a lot of the time, but I’m getting good grades and I haven’t got myself into any unwelcome trouble.” The sudden honesty threw Zayn.

“Why do you pretend you don’t want any friends?” Zayn contemplated the pros and cons of returning the honesty finally deciding that the absolute worst thing Harry could do was turf him out of the shelter into the storm, he wouldn’t ‘out’ him like had happened in the past, and even if he did the other kids thought so little of him that they wouldn’t believe him. Lightning flashed again as Zayn dropped his cigarette to the floor extinguishing it with the sole of his trainer.

“When I came out at my last school I lost all my friends.” Harry moved his head to the side to silently encourage Zayn to tell him more. “If I was calm like you maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad, but my temper always got the better of me, so they knew they got to me.” A familiar itch started to crawl over his skin forcing his hands deep within pockets again.

“How bad was it?” Harry questioned his voice getting closer as he shuffled forward a bit the lightning was frequent now with the thunders angry grumbles slowly getting closer. The itch grew as his fingers closed round the lighter in his pocket, he’d only ever cut before but if a lighter was all he had. Memories of the cruel words, beatings, graffiti on his house that he had to run for to stop another trip to the hospital, the jokes, name calling and constant jibes that made every second feel like a lifetime in what had become his hell. “Zayn.” Harry’s voice sterner than he ever thought it could be pulled him back from his own world as he realised with a small trace of horror that he’d already started scratching at his arms over the top of his jacket. Gently Harry took his wrist, his free hand pushing back the sleeve of the jacket and the long sleeve shirt he’d worn underneath it, his long fingers traced over the scars that lined his skin pushing the sleeve up as far as they would go the lightning bared each scare in all their glory making Zayn flinch away from them. “They’re like tattoos that you don’t want anyone to see.” Harry as always spoke slowly his words making Zayn look back to him allowing him to see the confusion at his comment, even in the dim light of the shelter the intensity of Harry’s stare caused something in his lower abdomen to stir. “My sister has tattoos that mean something to her, they represent a time in her life that makes her who she is today.” Zayn let the words sink in as the fingers traced his scars once more. “She says they are all positive because even the bad stuff she has survived, they are constant will always be part of her life.” Not once had Harry’s eyes left his, the boys confidence shocked him, the sincerity in his voice flowed over and through him as the fingers traced lines of fire over his wrist and arm chasing away the itch as swiftly as it had appeared. “Your scars are negative because you don’t like them and want to hide them.” The atmosphere suddenly seemed very heavy the storm appearing to have faded into the background despite the more consistent lightning flashes and louder longer thunder rolls, Zayn swallowed nervously still unable to look away from that intense stare. “Why give yourself scars you’re not proud of?” Was Harry’s voice lower somehow and when had he got so close that just an inch more meant he was in Zayn’s personal space?

“It’s...It’s a release.” Zayn tried to explain inwardly cringing at how defensive yet small he sounded, Harry glanced down at his exposed arm, his eyes slowly trailing up his body, hesitating on his lips before meeting his eyes once again.

“There are other ways to feel a release.” He stated his voice impossibly low as he breached Zayn’s personal space, his lips hovered over Zayn’s any trace of the shy kid from school completely gone as he stayed where he was letting his hot breath catch on Zayn’s skin and ghost over his lips. “Want me to show you?” Despite knowing where this was going Zayn’s stomach knotted with want and anticipation as he nodded his admission to the quick seduction technique, Harry hesitated just a moment longer than Zayn thought he could handle before he closed the gap between them his lips crushing against Zayn’s in heated kiss that pushed him back against the plastic. Harry’s tongue swiped across his bottom lip begging for entry that Zayn granted him, trying to battle for dominance as their tongues met, dancing over each other in a desperation he hadn’t known existed. The battle for dominance was won as Harry rolled his hips against Zayn’s causing their growing hard on’s to push together, the action forced a groan to escape from Zayn encouraging Harry to repeat the action as his hands gripped Zayn’s hips. As they parted for air Zayn automatically reached for Harry’s curls as the slightly younger male simply breathed against the exposed skin of his neck his hot breath causing Zayn’s skin to tingle all the way to the heat that was growing in his stomach as Harry grinded his hips down in a rhythm that had Zayn’s breath hitching between drawn out moans as their erections grew. Without warning Harry bit lightly on the bit of skin where Zayn’s neck met his collarbone before alternating, between sucking, licking and biting the grinding slowing down causing the involuntary action of Zayn bucking his hips desperate for more friction.

“Harry...” He breathed the boys name resting his head on his shoulder as he continued to cause pleasure to surge through him his tongue now licking over his finished bruise.

“I haven’t got anything with me.” Harry breathed hotly in his ear, his hands working the button and zip on both their jeans. “I assume you haven’t either.” Zayn just gulped as an image of Harry buried deep inside him entered his lust filled mind. “The floor’s a bit wet, with the weather so you'll have to learn how hot my mouth is another time.” The words conjured up another image that made him shudder with desire, biting on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning again. Harry was quick to pull down their jeans and boxers both of them hissing as the cool air hit their now throbbing erections. Back in his personal space Harry kissed Zayn deep and desperate, tongues thick and heavy as they explored each others mouths again two sets of hips rocking against each other before Harry’s hand trailed slowly down Zayn’s side, his thumb spreading the pre cum over his length before his long fingers wrapped around him squeezing gently before stroking him and building up a steady pace that had Zayn bucking again, his fingers curling and uncurling in Harry’s hair. Zayn could feel his orgasm building the knots and heat in his stomach spreading throughout his tingling skin that was starting to feel too tight to fit in

“Harry...close, jeez, close...” He panted watching as Harry pushed himself closer to Zayn encasing both erections in his long fingers pumping them together, the same pace, flicking his wrist so they both felt the pleasure, panting and moans filled the shelter drowned out by the storm as Harry’s grasp tightened slightly his strokes firmer and faster until Zayn felt as though he couldn’t breathe, his stomach contracted, as the heat swept through him his eyes closed showing only a white light as his orgasm took over, spilling himself over Harry’s slowing hand as he brought himself to his own high stroking them both until their bodies slumped boneless, Zayn’s against the panels and Harry’s against Zayn’s. For the third time that night Zayn felt his heart rate start to slow back to his it’s normal beat, as Harry placed three gentle kisses up his jaw line, ending with a soft kiss on the lips. Silently they done the best to clean themselves up so they could return their clothes to their bodies before Harry sat down on the floor of the shelter beckoning for Zayn to sit with him as the storm continued to rage around them. “I thought you didn’t want to get your clothes dirty.” Zayn teased gently feeling sleepy from his high.

“I thought you didn’t want to make any friends.” Harry replied as they positioned themselves so they could share body heat but still talk, conversation came easy and tiredly as they waited the storm out.


End file.
